


How High

by canadino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata can jump really high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How High

Tsukishima knows he’s really hit a nerve when he says something and instead of seething and fuming on the ground, Hinata suddenly does a running leap and catapults himself through the air toward him. The first time he does this, it catches Tsukishima off guard and they collide and collapse into an ungainly heap of limbs and bruises. Yamaguchi screams his name - as usual - while pulling Hinata off. Tsukishima scoots away quickly because even though Hinata is holding back because he doesn’t actually want to maul one of the tallest members of the team to death and put the entire team at a disadvantage, he doesn’t want to keep getting punched. “You’re a savage,” he spits, getting to his feet. His height apparently isn’t keeping him safe anymore. “You’re a tiny gremlin from hell.”

“Better than you,” Hinata shouts back, struggling just for the fun of it because Yamaguchi is holding him back. “Ice cold Tokyo Tower!”  


The second time it happens, Tsukishima braces himself and shoves Hinata away in midair, just like he would when he blocks, but Hinata only lands on his feet and does another mad dash. As Hinata is flying toward him, Tsukishima notes that the expression on his face isn’t really malice or ill-will; it’s thrill and excitement about the whole thing. Because he’s lowered his center of gravity to withstand the impact, he doesn’t fall over when Hinata lands on him. It only teeters him off balance struggling to push Hinata off so he just stands and lets gravity do the work. Hinata can’t physically assault him while holding on for dear life at the same time. 

The thing is, it’s fruitless and everyone knows, but it doesn’t stop Hinata from doing it. He seems to genuinely enjoy it. Tsukishima wonders vaguely if his quips just give Hinata an excuse to leap on him. He wonders what satisfaction Hinata derives from it. 

“Why do you enjoy doing this so much?” Tsukishima asks one time when Hinata finds him outside during a free period and leaps up onto him unsolicited. “Clearly you don’t care about how you’re inconveniencing other people and how other people, namely me, feel about it.”

“It’s fun because you catch me,” Hinata says. His voice is really loud now that he’s so close to Tsukishima’s ears. Leaps of experience have taught him how to latch on better; he wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and chokes the life out of him and links his ankles together around Tsukishima’s waist. This is first degree assault. But Tsukishima is now aware that he has his arms out together and around to support Hinata. He frowns.

“I’m not catching you. I just don’t want to fall over because you’re being a bother.”  


“Sure.” Hinata grabs his face and because Tsukishima is helplessly defensive trying to keep Hinata from knocking him off balance, he lets himself get kissed. Hinata laughs against his mouth.  


“Okay, what was that for? You really trying to set a record of pissing me off?”  


“I just thought it was right for the moment,” Hinata said, before detaching himself and hopping off. He’s got more of a spring to his step and it really annoys Tsukishima knowing that kissing him might have helped with that. 

(“I need to grow taller,” he says that night, his excuse for his third bowl of rice. His mother and Akiteru look at each other but don’t question it.)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
